


Abbie, the Insanity Magnet

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [20]
Category: Elementary (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, all of the crazy, don't be a h8r, field trip to sleepy hollow pd, poor irving can't handle all of the crazy, yes he is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Ichabod take the squad for a little field trip to the Sleepy Hollow PD. While there they get to meet the ever-skeptical Captain Frank Irving, and struggle to win him over to the crazy side again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abbie, the Insanity Magnet

“Just wait in here while I fetch the Captain,” Abbie instructed Emma, Hook, Joan and Sherlock as they found their seats in the break room. Today was a field trip for the squad. Abbie had brought them to tour the Sleepy Hollow PD and meet Captain Irving.

Irving didn’t doubt Abbie and Ichabod’s mission for one second, but it didn’t mean he didn’t need her in to work. She had a lot of stuff she had to catch up on from the last couple weeks, and she was hoping to accomplish that while simultaneously staying involved in group matters. When Abbie and Ichabod reappeared, they had the Captain in tow. 

“I believe some introductions are in order,” Ichabod announced, taking the task himself. “The lady with the blonde hair is Emma Swan, her nautical-looking associate is Killian Jones, and the pair across from them consists of the infamous consulting detective duo: Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes. Captain Irving, ladies and gentlemen. Ladies and gentlemen, Captain Irving.” 

Irving couldn’t help but chuckle, causing everyone to stare at him rather peculiarly. Especially Abbie and Ichabod, who had thought that he would be a little more open to their current situation. 

“Sherlock Holmes? Consulting detective?” Irving couldn’t help but laugh couple more times. “Did your parents hate you or something? I applaud you though, you did a good job of living up to the name.”

“I’m sorry…?” Sherlock looked around at his fellow group members in confusion. Was this something to do with the fictional account of him? Abbie shook her head and tried to correct Irving, but not before Irving said something more.

“And did you say Joan Watson? Watson and Holmes? You’re joking, right?” Irving, for whatever reason, was getting a good laugh out of this. He was having trouble seeing that everyone else was serious. 

“Captain, they’re the real deal,” Abbie spoke up, trying to apologize to Joan and Sherlock through eye contact. Irving’s laughing stopped immediately and he turned to look at Abbie skeptically. When he saw she was serious, he turned and gave the same look to Ichabod. 

“Okay, it took me a while for me to finally came around on the whole Headless Horseman deal. But fictional characters? Come on, Mills. You’ve got to admit that’s pushing the envelope.”

“I know, it sounds crazy. I thought the same thing when we first met them. But it’s real, and there’s something much bigger than the Headless Horseman going on.” 

“Something bigger than the Apocalypse?” Irving asked in disbelief. Abbie let her look speak for her. Irving shook his head and sighed. Where the hell did this woman find all of this crazy? She was like an insanity magnet. If she wasn’t such a damn good cop he’d almost feel entitled to fire her. “You’re going to have to give me time to process this one.” 

“There’s more than just us,” Abbie said. 

“What do you mean, ‘us’?” Irving asked. “Are you one of them too?” Abbie let Irving figure out the answer to that one. 

“There’s more than we can even imagine.” 

“So you mean to tell me Harry Potter is out there flying on a broom somewhere?” 

“I can’t say no to that…but it does seem rather unlikely,” Abbie was becoming a little flushed. She had really thought Irving would have reacted better to this. If he didn’t believe them, he couldn’t support them. And she needed to have that support to be able to combine her new life with her work. “We do have Captain Hook sitting in this room though.” Irving raised his eyebrows at Killian, who began to feel a tad self conscious of his hook. 

“Really?” Irving snorted. “Like Neverland and Peter Pan and a ticking crocodile? That kind of Captain Hook?”

“The one and only,” Hook faked a smile. He didn’t like how this man was ogling his hook. 

“Just please, Captain,” Abbie pleaded. “We need your help again. If there’s anybody other than Ichabod and Jenny that I trust in this town, it’s you. We need your help.” Irving sighed and then looked at Abbie, who was flashing her big brown eyes at him. He sighed once more before speaking.

“Fine, I’ll help,” Irving caved. “But don’t think you can just keep springing these kinds of things on me,” Irving gave Abbie a stern look, and she acknowledged him with a nod. “What is it you need?” Abbie looked to Emma to let her explain. 

“We’re looking for a book.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I've had a busy weekend and I was at a loss of what to write.
> 
> The last one didn't do so hot, but I'm not sure if it has to with a smaller amount of characters and characters that are outside of the main cast list or if it just sucked royal hippogriff.
> 
> Probably the latter.


End file.
